The Circle of Auel, by Sol Fessler.
The circle of Auel. I'm pretty sure this has been mentioned before. I'm pretty sure there's even an image w/ the circle of auel on here, but since Auel came back and the butt-buddy brigade followed, I figure it's time I make this. Auel has a draw for members. I'll start off with that. As painful the truth is, Auels main draw is simply put, a desire to become powerful. It's been like this for years. A good portion of the people that end up serving Auel, have a desire to become powerful and respected. These people believe that by serving Auel, they will earn/gain that power. The belief behind this rests on people like Kusan and Vulnus, who are commonly viewed as getting their respect from service to Auel, and building off of that in their own projects. Very few people actually see any sort of actual benefit in Auels guilds besides this, because they all turn out exactly the same. I made the chart on the right shittily in like 2 minutes, to quickly illustrate how the cycle works. This time it was actually 1.1% different, because a lot of newer people got higher ranks to support the organizational standpoint of The Republic. Why does it continue? That's a good question. It continues because no one stops it. At this point, it's a joke. A meme. The same exact group of people shit talk Auel, call him a idiot, say they don't support him, and then kiss his ass the second he makes "XD XD LOOK AT MY CENTRAL COMMAND" empire. Auel says it himself, which is the sad part. It's pathetic how the dude will walk around, says everyone he leads are his pawns, and how he doesn't value them or their opinions. He admits it. He said it the other day when we were in the church debating, and he acknowledges it. He accepts it. It's sad, at this point. The even sadder part is, people aren't just joining him and serving. It's one thing if these people all shit talked Auel, and then joined because there were no other options and stayed neutral. These people go from "FUCK AUEL, HE ALWAYS QUITS, WE NEED TO #DUMPAUEL" to "DONT YOU EVER FUCKING SHIT TALK AUEL AGAIN YOU MOTHERFUCKER. I'M DONE PLAYING AROUND. THE NEXT TIME I HEAR ANYTHING LIKE THAT COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, YOU'RE FINISHED. YOU'RE DONE. I WILL FUCKING END YOU. YOU'RE JEALOUS OF COURSE, THAT AUEL CAN DO GOOD GFX AND ALL HIS AUEL STUFF THAT OTHER PEOPLE CAN DO. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS." Then of course, he quits and says they are all stupid for serving him. Then they get mad. But the second he makes a guild and brings out the SAME EXACT gfx from before, he's the savior of graalkind. He's actually hurting the community at this point. I've explained it before, and I'll explain it again. Auel is hurting the community with what he does. On the only positive note, Auels antics temporarily unite the community and end any potential power struggles. On the other hand, they always end up simply bringing them back and wasting everyones time. They aren't fun anymore. I'll put this into some perspective. Graal was in a scheme with Aurea fighting the Minutemen and Bacsey for control of the realm. Eventually Kyronia came to support Aurea, and ended up integrating in. This was the peak of the community for the last 2 or 3 months I'd say. The minutemen ends up falling, and then Sarovia rises. And falls. Aurea remains constant, and then they introduce the Napoleonic switch. It looks good, and then Kevlar leaves to Ol'west. Then Auel makes his Auel fanclub or whatever. Overall, it doesn't actually do that well. Gets some support, and then it launches. The launch, however, also did okay. It grows quickly. Like any other Auel guild. The same GFX is used. The same ranks are used. The government is disbanded because Auel doesn't feel like squinting his asian eyes a little to support it And it just takes the same exact route it always does. This time, pretty much everyone with half a dick or mind got a officer spot though. That's the main reason the guild was able to thrive, and it just relays me back to my first point. Everyone got officer spots, everyone believed they were gonna be Auels next protege, so they all had a competition to see who could suck the weaboo shiny dojo mojo anime shit out of auels ass first. I'm gonna rant a lot. I'll probably repeat a few points to stress their importance, but this isn't anything formal. Now that you're this far tho it doesn't really matter. Let's talk about Rohan. He's actually a pretty cool dude. unless he's with auel of course. Rohan is a super cool dude, he's pretty helpful like 75% of the time. And then whenever Auel logs in for (at the minimum) 0.1 milliseconds, ( he doesn't even need to make a guild ) Rohan immediately gets auels dick stuck in his tight asscheeks. And then, when auel eventually pulls the fuck out after like a week of the guild at max, he just sort of walks away and rohan gets super sad, and freaks out. Then he becomes a cool dude when his abusive boyfriend is gone. But then he just ends up going back to the boyfriend, even though the abusive boyfriend does nothing different from any other boyfriend (aside from abusing rohan.) The abusive boyfriend actually gives rohan much less cheap marlbro and whiskey though on the subject of rohan, i have no idea what the fuck he's doing. the OG central command guild auel made is still up, but for some reason rohan made a new one. and he only allied "James Vitalis's" battalion. more on him next. next up is a minor thing, but it's pretty hilarious. The leader of the 6th infantry regiment in the republic is "James Vitalis." He's basically the next gen version of Samuel, except he tells a bunch of made-up stories that never actually happened. he's a captain. and he leads a infantry regiment, in one of auels supposed "TOP NOTCH" guilds. anyways, i'll continue. auel actually fucked up big time in this repeat of the circle, because he set his guild up with like 20 5-10 member regiments instead of like 5 25 member regiments. So now, his troopers are spread out with little to no centralized authority, because Xinke, Tyrell, Lincoln, Arkantos, and several others who could have helped a lot or a bit also can't help. Vulnus also isnt doing shit, because he doesn't care anymore. next up, i'll talk about tyrell. tyrell is someone i really thought could become a huge figure in militaries, and like the first black kingpin ever. but that's starting to change. tyrell has been looking for a dad or some shit (he's black) i guess, and he went to harau, sort of got buttfucked, and then went to auel to get buttfucked. so now his once clean, pristine ass (his potential) is now sort of just iggy azaleas cellulite. also, seems like he doesn't care as well (lol) anymore because the republic is literally crashing and dying but he's chilling on olwest towering or something I could just keep talking about how auel literally brags about having like 50 pawns at his disposal or i could keep talking about how everyone shit talks him, then kisses his ass but im gonna actually talk about the benefits of not sucking auels dick. auel has a std, but a graal military std. when everyone sucks his dick, the community gets sicker and sicker. auel brings nothing new to the table anymore. the only potential way auels guild could help graal is if it did something cool and new. or if it brought back the 2011-2013 style. OR, if it lasted forever and he didn't quit 2.5 days into the guild. auel literally just gets bored of his real life, and then he remembers in his huge asian brain that he has like 60 reusable pawns to play with on graal. he uploads them all uniforms, gives them all ranks, gets them into overly complicated formations that look cool, and then he just leaves after he realizes it's the same exact shit as before. the old generation of auel dicksucking officers was actually megacompetent, but with people like hythes becoming the next gen of dicksuckers its evident that no longer is it a cultlike following of fags, but now is it a bunch of autistic-half brain dead tards following a dorky, socially awkward tard wrangler this rant actually lost place as i kept writing, because I turned on some chief keef + fetty wap into my earbuds and forgot what I was gonna talk about. damn, they're catchy as fuck. oh shit, that gives me one last thing to say. (i'll probably remember like 20 things i was gonna say afterwards) i got permanently banned from the republic because rohan got triggered lol, I logged on, attended some activities (that was optional for me, i was government and just wanted to be helpful) then when everyone was offduty i said "Republic is pointless" over guildchat and then "lets rebel" then i said "wrong chat" then rohan said "Auel." over gc (needed his boyfriend to make sure he had the authority to kick me, he didn't want to get anally raped again to eminem music), then I got kicked even though I said i was joking, then bruce said "which idiot kicked fess" and got kicked lmao Category:Literature